


MEET EARTH TWO (SUPERCORP)

by Jen_crodd1830



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_crodd1830/pseuds/Jen_crodd1830
Summary: The arrival of Lena and Kara from Earth Two, warns the Super Friends that the multiverse is alive. And while these alternate versions ask for help to save their world, Lena and Kara from Earth Prime will be able to see everything from another angle.This will help them better understand their complicated relationship?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Other Earths

Months after defeating Lilian, Lex and Leviathan They were at The Tower where they were all working, along with Lena who had joined the Superfriends team.

  
\- Aren't you supposed to be in Catco? - Lena asked as she saw Kara enter in her costume.

  
-There was a fire and many people were in danger - she answered with a firm step, approaching her and Alex.

  
\- The correct answer is to fight with Andrea and she wanted to get out of there - Alex commented almost as a joke while monitoring the screen.

  
Lena smiled as she typed something into one of the tablets.

  
-Sometimes she's crazy with her Catco style and it drives me crazy - confessed Kara in frustration as she placed her hands on the table -And William doesn't even have an opinion, as if he doesn't even care, it's his job too...at least Nia supports me.

  
Lena was removed from the seat by what she said, but it was almost imperceptible to any other present.

  
\- Are you going to the game night tonight? - Kara asked Lena, the woman raised her eyes and without saying a word just with a half smile gave her a nod - Great, bring some wine I want to drown my sorrows - She mocked herself, which she did thanks to her friend, looked at her for a second and thought that the only good thing about the disaster with Lex was that he had Lena back, things were going smoothly with both of them, they were already starting to feel almost like before. They hadn't talked much about exactly what happened with them- By the way, where are J'onn and Brainy? -

  
-J'onn is looking for clues about his latest case and Brainy is having a long conversation with Nia- Kara understood.  
That's when Lena's face fell into a deep frown.

  
-But what the hell...- said the lesser Luthor as she tried to corroborate what she saw on her device. - There's a power surge in the tower, which is moving. - She reported that as some of the lights flickered, Kara became alert as she tried to find something with her vision while Alex materialized her weapon.

  
-Be behind me - ordered the blonde without hesitation.

  
\- What do you mean by scrolling? - Alex asked next to her, Lena tried to find answers.

  
-That is not fixed and it comes from everywhere, but this team won't let me track it, just wait a mo...-But she couldn't finish the sentence when a transmat portal opened in front of them, Kara got into a combat position having her green-eyed partner on her back and then she saw herself coming out of the portal next to Lena, but with short, loose hair and more wavy hair, with a strange black suit and a weapon in her hands.

  
The two women saw their doubles, but when she was about to say something, Alex didn't let her, she had learned over the years not to be trusted even if what she saw didn't make sense, it had happened in past crises.

  
-Hands up- She ordered them- Don't move- She raised his weapon by walking to them.

  
-Alex...-Kara called her almost carefully.

-Oh, come on, Alex, you know those things won't hurt me - said the Kara of the portal that closed behind them.

  
-Alex calm down...We - Lena in a suit spoke and took a step, but Alex interrupted her, Kara was in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes, not because it was incredible but because she thought it was really impossible. Lena wondered what was going on as she watched her double, she saw herself with no less suffering in her eyes and much lighter than she was.

  
\- I said don't move! Who are you and why are you here? - asked the older of the Danvers.

  
-Because we have to save Alex's ass from our world, so put down that weapon that I'm sure you know about the existence of the multiverse - The Kara from the other earth told her without a doubt, she was wearing the old skirt suit, although her haircut and boots were visibly better than those of the original Supergirl.

-We need your help - said Lena - We have to save our earth.

  
Alex slowly put the gun down, everyone understood that the multiverse existed and that Kara and Lena's version needed a hand, they knew they had to give it to them.

  
-Well - Kara spoke for the first time of Earth Prime - what do they need? -

  
The Kara from another world smiled, approaching her partner while she passed her hand over her shoulder, looking at her with eyes of triumph and hope. The Lena from Earth Prime let it slip that this version of her was much closer to Kara.

  
-We'll have to go to your Lena lab -


	2. Diferents Worlds

-Oh we found them because someone owed us a favor, I didn't think Mxy would comply, but he did, he gave me a portal and told us what happened with the crisis and all that, we thought they could in the multiverse the only ones who wouldn't hold a gun to our heads if we suddenly appreciated -Answered Kara from ground two looking at Alex slightly who gave her an apologetic look- Besides, they are the closest world -

  
-Wait, you know Mxy? - asked Kara curiously.

  
\- Yes, he tried to make Lena disappear so that I could marry him - She answered, Kara and Alex took a quick look at each other because their story was similar to hers, but strange at the same time - So, we set him up and sent him back to his dimension and then I managed to get Lena back, didn't I, honey? -

  
They were in a van in the direction of LuthorCorp, they came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be a good idea for two Supergirls to be flying around town or doing anything else like that. Alex had noticed how close the Lena and Kara from Earth Two were, and wondered if in the future her sister would be this close to the younger Luthor.

  
-Yes, he didn't hurt me or anything, but he was an idiot - Lena replied, Alex nodded as he watched the other earthlings interact, first Kara came a little closer to her partner, then he saw the other Luthor place her hand in Kara's lap, who immediately squeezed her hand; While the version from the prime land was separated, although their eyes said more than they wanted to, it was as if they were talking to each other and Alex told herself that she liked the spark she saw when they were together - We are really grateful that you are helping us, things have gone wrong, but the league is trying to fight the Daxamites but without that disperser there will be no way to get them out - she confessed.

  
-Yes, and they have Alex... I couldn't get into their ship, so we couldn't destroy it either.

  
-Okay, we'll get Alex out of there, I promised - Lena mentioned and Kara nodded, the girls on prime earth felt all weird, but they didn't mention anything.  
-So the Daxamites are attacking them. What about Mon-el? Has he talked to his mother yet? - Kara questioned, remembering that the invasion there nearly four years ago had kidnapped Lena and captured Mon-El.

  
\- Who is Mon-El? - both asked. In short, there were great variations in their worlds.

-Oh it was, a daxamite that I... dated, but that doesn't matter, what matters is... -The original Lena continued the prayer.

  
-Finding the disperser... but I'm curious. Didn't Lex create one? - Kara and Lena from earth two looked at each other without understanding.

  
\- Lex? Lena's brother? Why would he do that? - Kara asked confusedly - No... In any case, he died several years ago fighting to defeat Doomsday... he died a hero.

  
None of them said anything, in short, they would not believe who Lex was from that land. The car stopped in the LuthorCorp parking lot and they got out quietly.

  
-The site is closed because there are a few investigations, but my lawyers are working on it -Lena reported, pulling out one of her keys. -It must be somewhere in Lex's vaults and I'll have to make some settings for it, hopefully they'll have just a little more time for me to make them -

  
\- Well the legends gave us Time courier so we can get there in the second after we left...so you have some time, and Lena can help you Lena...sorry is this as weird for me as it is for you? - Asked Kara in the old suit, as they were coming in through an emergency exit and going up the stairs.

  
-You have no idea - answered Alex climbing the steps next to the former CEO.

  
-Although it's not the weirdest thing we've seen," confessed Lena.

  
For a few minutes they climbed the stairs in silence, although occasionally Kara from Earth Prime asked questions of her otherworldly self, she was curious about her world.  
\- So the world killers never arrived? - she questioned, the other Kara denied.

  
At some point they reached the vault, Lena opened it with her fingerprint and they entered.

  
\- Well, girls of steel, while I look on this side you go on the other side and cover ground because I don't know exactly where it is - she ordered - you too - point it out to Alex and the other Lena.  
Kara and her double used their x-ray vision, while the Lenas went in opposite directions, Alex accompanied the prime Lena.

  
-This blows my mind honestly - said the older Danver who would have a compartment.

  
-I know, it's strange to see myself from a different world, and it's like a better version of me - she confessed, looking.

  
-I don't think it's better - said Alex, bending over and holding a flashlight.

  
-Of course it is, she sure didn't bring the Daxamites, you can see she got over Kara's identity a long time ago and you can see they are really close... -She seemed frustrated and sad, Alex looked at her for a moment, things had been difficult at first, but she was the Lena who saved her sister and her people over and over again, so her anger didn't last long when she returned to the team.

  
-It's different worlds and yes, she seems great, but I like you better, if that's any consolation - Lena smiled at her and they continued to search.

  
\- I found it! - shouted Kara Danvers, levitated with the object in her hands to Lena and Alex - Take -

  
\- Thank you - She smiled at her, Kara nodded as she watched her analyze the object, the young women from the other earth approached.

  
-Well, you and I will fix this - She looked at her other version who nodded and took the disperser to a table full of small tools.

  
\- We'll be over there - announced Kara as the three of them left the Luthors alone and without saying anything they began to open the cube.  
\- I'm sorry about your world - spoke Supergirl, the blonde responded with a slight nod.

  
-It's ok, with your help, eventually my home will recover from all the disaster, it always does and it makes us strong...and I have the best support of all - Her eyes were on Lena who had tied her hair back and was passing a tool to her other version.


	3. The Luthors

Lena Luthor from Tierra Prime searched the place for a missing wire, while the other one took a small object out of the box to change it. Then they were back together in the same space. 

-So weren't Lilian and Lex horrible as children? - she asked. 

-No, they were distant, but they were there when I needed them...especially my brother, but I see he's a different thing here. - I'm sorry, no one should have to go through that. Lena was a little sad, but she soon made that feeling go away, now she wasn't alone anymore.

-Yes, I know, it sucks, but it's over at least...Hey and...have you ever argued with Kara? - She wanted to know if hiding the identity had affected her as much as she had, the other woman laughed, because it had taken her a while to ask anything about her partner. 

-Yes, of course, but because of nonsense, we're not much of an argument...although, days ago I had this idea of taking a puppy home, but I refused because we barely have time for each other, so we struggled for a while, but no...- she spoke naturally, but Lena didn't understand. 

\- Home? A dog? I'm not understanding...- She stopped for a moment to understand better. 

-If Kara and I...- But the voice of the Kara in the old suit called to her. 

\- Lena will go out for a moment to the fortress - She informed, both stopped working and looked at her, then Supergirl from that land approached next to Alex - There is an object that Kara wants to give me to save Alex- 

\- Oh well - he replied by leaving the clamp on the table as he approached it. 

The Danvers sisters quietly stepped aside and went directly to their Lena.

\- Well, go carefully, okay? You know you're not that strong in other lands, so stay out of trouble and I want you in one piece when you get home, honey. - I pass one of my hands around her waist.

\- Always - She smiled at him when they were close enough, Kara took his cheeks and caressed them and then gave him a little kiss on the lips - I love you - 

-I love you too, honey. - The blonde said goodbye. 

The Danvers and the Luthor looked at each other with a slight blush on their cheeks before the scene, they could never imagine that, especially Alex whose face looked like a poem.

-Wait - Alex whispered in shock, looking at Kara and Lena beside her. - 

The original Lena and Kara were embarrassed and turned their eyes almost to shame, awakening in them unresolved feelings and sensations that had been nebulous all those years.


	4. I Lost her

Alex went to the tower who was called by J'onn leaving Lena and Lena working on the device, while the Kara's had undertaken a journey to the fortress of solitude. 

There was a perpetual silence while they finished screwing the box, it was the last thing they needed.

-Done, now all you have to do is press this button and the lead will spread throughout the atmosphere. - She indicated. 

\- Ok ready, I got it...and thanks again. - Said the woman from earth two, Lena accepting smiled nervously even with words wanting to vomit questions without recognizing too much how terrified and confused she was. 

-Don't worry, they would have done the same thing. - She concluded - So, uh, you and Kara? –

Lena was somewhat surprised by her question, not quite sure what it was about. 

\- Me and Kara...? -

\- Are they together? - Shee completed by lying down on the table with her arms crossed. 

-Yes... Aren't you? - Lena looked at her and saw her lowering her head as she denied. - I had no idea...I thought you and she, you know, were together...although I thought you were fighting and that's why you asked that. - she confessed to her original version. 

-In fact, I did it because I...well we had a big, but really big fight...seeing you with Kara like that just made me rethink everything I lost. - That Lena from another world had a bittersweet feeling, she always thought that in every world they were together even if it was ridiculous, she thought it was meant to be, now she was grateful to have Kara - I lost a lot and I don't even know if I ever really got her back. –

She passed one of her hands over her head, while her double took a long breath and stood in front of her. 

-If that Kara is like mine, you have already recovered it, Lena. - She expressed with all sincerity. - No matter how hurt Kara was, if she let you in again it was because she wants the same thing as you...she is sincere of heart and loves you, I can see it...she didn't stop looking at you while you were repairing the disperser and how she protected you when we arrived. -

-I hurt her so much, we both did, and something broke Lena, something that wasn't easy to have.

-There are things that are repairable, and many times they become more solitary than they once were, you are with the real Kara, hold on to it because she is incredible, I know she holds on to you, I feel it and I am not someone who says those things... trust. -

\- No matter how distant they seem? -she asked, almost like a child. - 

-Maybe the path is not easy Lena, but it is worth it, there is something good there...Talk to her, it always helps. – 

Lena advised the older version which smiled at her. After all, they didn't look that different..

Lena Luthor didn't want to fear, but new events terrified her many times and her double only reminded her of things she had buried, even though it wasn't new; after all, they had come to light the night Andrea almost killed Kara. 

-Thank you - For the first time she didn't feel so lost, she knew that it was a good thing and that she had to talk to Kara; things were never easy, but doing it with her was always easy, even talking about feelings and sensations that she wanted to eliminate for fear of drowning in them. It was time, too much time had passed for her to wait any longer.


	5. The Supers

Both landed in the fortress of solitude in one piece. Kara from prime earth felt like seeing a slightly younger, but by no means inexperienced version of herself. 

-She's just like mine - said Kara Earth Two. 

-I figured, although I must have a few more things, considering the enemies you haven't faced. - She spoke as they entered the icy place.

-Most likely. - She accepted, remembering the people they had mentioned and did not know. - Although most things are in the hall of justice if I'm honest, Batman wants everything there because he's a calculator we can't say no to. - 

She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. 

\- Do you know Batman? - Kara seemed really surprised.

-Yes, he recruited me when The League was established, Kal didn't want to because he was still going to college, but Batman insisted. - Kara Zor-El told herself that one day she would have to meet land two- From your face I see that you don't know Batman- 

-Well, he retired as much as he could, so now he's basically a legend. They both laughed and then he remembered the scene from his other version with Lena in the lab. - Kara I have a curiosity. - 

Both walked at the same pace and rhythm through the gallery of objects as they were bathed in the blue light of the site. 

\- You and Lena...are you - Doubtful - together? - 

Kara laughed at the silly question, considering what they had seen. 

-Yes of course... - She clarified, and I come to the conclusion that maybe they didn't, because of the disturbing way she questioned it - but you and she didn't, right? - She denied, she never thought that would happen, she couldn't imagine anyone but Lena at her side. 

\- We barely got over, let's say, a very long and exhausting discussion. -And after nodding in understanding, she asked why, after all, she was talking to herself, even if she was from another land. - Her brother told her I was Supergirl before I told her...I kept it from her for a long time. 

\- Didn't you tell her? -She asked in amazement, "Why? - She was really surprised. 

-I was selfish and didn't want to lose her... she and I were so close. - Kara paused to remind herself of the disastrous year - I didn't want her to leave my side, I couldn't let her. - She stopped and realized something - But wait, when did you tell Lena? - They stopped their walk for a moment.

-A few months after we became friends, she had helped me to face Metalo I was powerless and almost died facing her... I was very scared, but Alex saved her... So I decided to reveal my identity because that way she would be close to me in both ways and nothing would happen to Lena... with her apart of Alex I could really be Kara Zor-El, show her my world, share my life and she was very open to what was her past and family, we became very close. – 

Her story sounded something like one of the realities that Kara saw of prime land when she wanted to break into time lines.

Kara felt guilt, she could have had that, but she thought it wasn't a time for regrets. 

-It's nice to hear that, I really messed up with her so I guess I deserve the contempt I've had for all these months. - Kara put a hand on her shoulder. 

-Hey...She was hurt and I don't think that's what she really felt, if that Lena is like mine, I assure you that she would come back to you; you weren't trying to hurt her you were just afraid and I think she can understand that. - She assured 

-But things will never be the same again.- said the blonde in frustration.  
\- said the blonde in frustration. 

\- Do you really want that? - she asked, and Kara couldn't answer. - Now she knows what you are, how you are and she backs you up, besides I saw that you and she look at each other with that complicity that I share with my Lena, so don't be neurotic and think about the possibilities. - Kara didn't understand. 

-We are complicated. - She said scratching the back of her neck to what the double laugh.

-I can feel it...but l know that she loves you, she really does, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be with you.- She concluded. - Just don't be foolish and talk to her, it always helps. - 

\- Are you always so wise?- Kara from earth prime playfully questioned what she answered with a laugh. 

-Almost all the time. - She joked.

Kara walked through the gallery of objects and picked up a small daxamite device she had acquired in the invasion. 

-This connects directly to the ship, it's like a portal, so you go in and out quickly with Alex and that's it, then you get those people off the planet. - Kara handed her the object in the hand - Alex will be fine -

-I know, she's strong. - She shook the object in the air a little bit in a good mood, and all hell would break loose, she thought, so Kara looked at the ring that was on the ring finger of her partner's left hand from another world.

\- Are you married? - She couldn't help herself, she was stunned.

-Oh yes. - She looked at the ring, she looked really happy - a week before all that started, we couldn't have a honeymoon, but at least she's home with me now. - A part of Kara softened and she wasn't sure if that was a longing, or an admiration for all that she was building this version of herself. A life. 

Kara knew she had to talk to Lena, her relationship was on track and rebuilding well, she knew there should be no secrets anymore and that strange feeling she was beginning to feel in her chest long before she walked away and those diffuse, unbecoming feelings of a friendship were suffocating her no matter how much she denied it, they had to talk. It was always easy to do so with her. 

That unexpected visit was only the drop that spilled the glass in which they were drowning.


	6. We Finally Meet

-I hope everything goes well. - Alex said to Lena and Kara when they were all in the tower, the ones from the other world were about to go through their transmatter gate.

-It will. - Said Lena who had her hand intertwined with Kara's hand with the weapon hanging from her chest, Kara and Lena from earth prime were in front of them.

-It was nice to have met you girls. - Kara said with a smile - Everything will be fine-

-Thank you. –

-Have a good trip. - This time it was Lena who spoke.

-Stay together, the whole team and the world needs you always. - the double asked for the other Kara.

-We will - they assured her at the time.

-And please don't be silly. - Said this time, addressing her double older, who nodded thoughtfully, but with a half smile.

-And you fear nothing. - Spoke the short haired Lena, to the other Luthor. - You are tough but don't let that cloud you. - Lena shrugged her shoulders and stuck one of her hands into the jean, but finally she nodded.

-Let's hope we see them when the world isn't ending. - After that, the entire team of superfriends watched as the Kara and Lena of earth two disappeared into the transmatter portal, then vanished as if it had never been opened.

-Well I don't know about you, but this is the strangest thing I've ever witnessed in my life, and I see strange things in my dreams. - Nia spoke from the background with a perpetual frown in the confusion of everything.

-There is a zero point zero, zero, zero, one percent that they get divorced and ninety-five percent that they eliminate crime in National City almost completely, plus I dare say they are a big component in the league. - Said Brainy as he stood up from one of the chairs and walked in the direction of Kara and Lena. - They should consider it -

\- Brainy! - Alex shouted.

-It's good for humanity. -He replied by walking out with one finger up, making Nia laugh.

-Yes, well I'll show you what's good for humanity! -Alex walked towards him, Kara and Lena decided to ignore smiling, as J'onn just laughed inwardly and went out to buy food, they both looked at each other for a moment.

-We can... - they said nervously, then laughed about it.

\- Shall we talk for a moment? - Lena said, Kara nodded nervous.

-Took the words out of my mouth. - She commented. - The arrival of, well of our selves from another world made me realize a few things -

-And me. - Lena agreed. - Do you want to go to the balcony? I need some air - and something of value she said to herself.

They both climbed the small stairs, walked to the doors and reached it. It was already night and a cold breeze was blowing, Lena took a deep breath without realizing that Kara did the same. Before looking at her face, her eyes were on the outside having memories of them years ago, when it was just the two of them, at that moment it was the best versions of herself and in fact it was just them again.

-You know, I've always had this sense of danger and of being two steps away, almost... I can be very calculating and as I said I have a temperament like a medea, however, despite all that... I didn't see you coming. - Lena began without even looking at her, however Kara had already stopped seeing the panorama and her eyes were focused on Lena's, seeing how they blinked slowly and how she touched her fingers nervously, heard the words and something in her heart lit up. - You disarmed me and then I didn't know how to build myself anymore. -The Luthor confessed with sincerity in her familiar voice..

-I...- Kara babbled, but Lena stopped, looking at her again with those green eyes that detailed her from the first time, one of hands rested on hers to stop what she would start to say.

-My family has always acted in a manipulative manner and when I was so hurt they took advantage of it, simply took it to their advantage, I was foolish I know, however, you came to me again and again, with the intention of telling me to stop, and also, to be careful - She paused and looked at her with longing. - You were gentle even when I was not...you did not want to give up. –

-But I did it and I'm sorry. - That somehow comforted Lena. - I really do... I shouldn't have given up on you -

Kara thought about that time that she called her a villain and when referred to her as a hypocrite, it made her feel ashamed of herself that, because she more than anyone knew everything that Lena had gone through and everything that could be happening under her brother's wing.

-It's okay, I was suffocating under a wall and couldn't see beyond how hurt I was...We all have guilt in this, some things have gotten out of hand, however, even though you didn't want to let me into your house because of how disappointed and hurt you were about me... you did –

-And you were at every step that night...I'm so sorry about how it all went down, Lena. - the woman with the forest eyes had a lump in her throat.

-I know and me too...You know Kara I've been alone all my life, everyone leaves or betrays me again and again...Then one day I closed up, until suddenly you appeared with your warmth and kindness, I wanted to take you away, but there you were again, you didn't seem to give up on me and suddenly I didn't feel that way anymore...I never got to calculate the feelings I had towards you. -

Kara was silent as was Lena, but before she began to speak again, Kara did so first.

-You know many times I tried to deny who Kara Danvers is, I had many identity crises, where this place sometimes didn't seem to make sense because being Kara Danvers was weighing on me, because it was hiding who I really am and then when I met you.... I was just Kara, the reporter, friend and confidant and I didn't have to be the girl of steel...so if only for you I was just Kara I could keep you by my side and one way or another, being just Kara was easier, it was allowing me to be vulnerable and love me more without being a hero...I know it was selfish and weak and I am so sorry I...I was afraid of lose you-

The confession hit Lena in a way that made her break down inside, but she didn't allow herself to cry, knowing that Kara felt that way and how it wasn't just her who felt a heavy world sometimes.

-You can always be just Kara with me, no matter what you wear that cape...the misery I've had the last few months until today has made me understand that, in fact you are the only person I have and that there is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe. - She said candidly, remembering how she was willing to sacrifice herself for it that night in the laboratory. - I don't know if that's right or wrong, but that's how I feel, taking care of the world is the most important thing, but with respect to the people around me even after all these months, you are the only constant...I hope that someday you will forgive me for all the harm I did to you. - she concluded as some tears ran down her cheeks.

Kara had mixed emotions, but there were a pair of them that were continuous and latent, those made her get a little closer to Lena, the krytonian grabbed her chin and made look up, even while processing that confession. The blonde gave her a warm smile that was always willing to give Lena when she felt lost, then dried her tears with the thumbs.

-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hope you can forgive me too...there will never be any secrets between us again. - Lena acept with a half smile imitating her. - And there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you safe. –

Then she leaned over to give Lena Luthor a hug, it was the first one in a while, and they stood still in the middle of the place without being able to contain the rapid beating of their hearts.

\- I tried to calculate my feelings for you, but I was so afraid that I ended up hiding them, and then I found myself being miserable when you weren't there and I understood that you are a part of me and have been for a long time. - They both fell silent, then Kara continued. - And I am grateful to Rao that I can now fully share who I am with you. -

Lena tightened her grip by placing her head on the blonde's shoulder of eyes ocean.

\- Me too. - Her tears fell, but she don't try to wipe them away, there was a peace that she had lacked in years.

\- You're with me, Right? - Kara asked sweetly.

-Always. -


End file.
